thestartofsomethingnewfffandomcom-20200213-history
With Ur Love
With Ur Love is originally sung by Cher Lloyd and Mike Posner. It was sung by Ariana Styles and John Alexander McRyan in Everything About You. Lyrics Ariana: Baby your the best cuz you worked me out I keep building walls up you tear'em down I'm fighting, I don't like it But you know I like it, But you know I like, like it. Use to always think I was bullet proof, But you got an AK, and you blowing through, EXPLOSIVE, you don't even know it, I want you to know it, I want you to know it, know it know All of them other boys can walk away, They ain't even in the game (cuz they know that u own it), You got this SWAG, you got this attitude, Wanna hear you say my name (cos you got me) Ariana and John: Flying with ur love, shining with ur love, riding with ur love, I feel like I'm on top of the world with ur love, One hit with ur love, can't quit with ur love, so sick but so what, I feel like I'm on top of the world with ur love. Ariana: '''Everyboy wants what I got with you, Standing cuz I'm on top, with a killer view, INSPIRED, feeling like a million, I'm one in a million, I'm one in a million, million, million I ain't even here I'm in outer space, Like I'm Venus your Mars, in the milky way, It's crazy, what you doing to me, How you doing to me, how you doing to me, to me , to me. All of them other boys can walk away, They ain't even in the game (cuz they know that u own it), You got this SWAG, you got this attitude, Wanna hear you say my name (cos you got me) '''Ariana and John: '''Flying with ur love, shining with ur love, riding with ur love, I feel like I'm on top of the world with ur love, One hit with ur love, can't quit with ur love, so sick but so what, I feel like I'm on top of the world with ur love. '''John: You got it, yeah, yeah, you got it, I could slow it down, speed it up, How you want it GIRL, All night long, and I don't even care If you sing my songs wrong, 1st date, 1st base, 2nd date, 2nd base, 3rd date You looking at me funny, you got a hard shell, but the middle's so YUMMY, Ariana: '''Flying baby, I'm shining baby, I'm riding with your love, One hit baby, I can't quit baby, I'm so sick but so what x2 '''Ariana and John: Flying with ur love, shining with ur love, riding with ur love, I feel like I'm on top of the world with ur love, One hit with ur love, can't quit with ur love, so sick but so what, I feel like I'm on top of the world with ur love. Category:Songs Sung by Ariana Category:Songs Sung by John Category:Songs